1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer communications and human computer interfaces (HCI). More particularly, the invention relates to providing individualized data for presentation with a base data set.
2. Background
The use of the Internet and in particular the World Wide Web (WWW) has expanded dramatically in recent years, and usage is expected to continue to rise in the years to come.
Many individual computer users access the WWW through relatively slow modems, as opposed to the high speed links that some large organizations can afford. To enhance the web browsing experience for these users it is important to reduce the amount of information that must be transmitted and yet provide useful information.
Presently web page descriptions of embedded objects such as graphics are not individualized. A web browsing experience would be enhanced by the delivery of specialized data that is associated with a particular data object or web page.
What is needed is a method for establishing a user's preference for the type of data delivered during a browsing session, and directing a web server to only deliver the appropriate data blocks associated with a base data set.